Land Before Time Wiki/OC/Daegladi Sr.
Due to a tear in space-time causing a portal between his world and this one to be created, Daegladi Sr., alongside numerous others, find themselves in the universe of The Land Before Time and have unusual interactions with the main characters. Among them, Daegladi Sr. brings about the most unusual of these interactions. On one hand, in his series, he is a protagonist with a record of self-reproachful tendencies, indicating he despises himself for some reason. On another hand, he doesn't seem to choose to ally himself with either Flatteeth or Sharpteeth despite having both positive and negative interactions with the latter of the two. His first appearance in the crossover cameo debut story features him leaving a very intimidating impression on the Sharp Teeth chasing after the main characters, due to his imposing, gigantic size alone; he prefers to never actually roar. Though is technically from an original story, he, alongside several other characters from his story, first appear in a crossover with The Land Before Time. It is a rewritten version of a similar crossover with a pre-revamped version of his own story; he himself was not originally planned to appear in the original crossover. In the pre-revamp, he had a design, but Shiramu-Kuromu was unsatisfied with his original design. Daegladi Jr., an OC posted to this very wiki years ago, is still the son of Daegladi Sr. himself, and is also who he gets his name from. In the context of the Land Before Time, he is the only Sharptooth given the distinction of "Colossal Sharptooth", which he earned due to his gigantic size even when compared to Theropods such as Spinosaurus. Based on what is stated below, he is exactly 2.7 times the size of the famous "Sue" specimen of Tyrannosaurus rex in both height and length, and also uses a modified calculation with a similarly increased mass/weight. Among various characters who encounter him, in addition to the term "Colossal Sharptooth", he is given some minor, personal terms in addition to that one. Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, for instance, refer to him as the "Unfortunate Sharptooth", reflecting the tragedy behind Daegladi Sr.'s character that he normally hides from most who see him. Appearance Daegladi Sr. is an aged, but not elderly, specimen of a fictional species of Tyrannosaurid of which he is the sole surviving specimen of. He stands 35.1 feet/10.70 meters tall, he is 108 feet/32.92 meters long, and he weighs 38.48 metric tons/38475 kilograms. Overall, his size as a Theropod carnivore is incredible; no other carnivorous species in his realm tries to interfere with him. His face, meanwhile, is marked with numerous scars, including several around his right eye which is now partially blind. During his youth, his right brow was injured and broken to the point of exposing bone. Over time, the wound healed, but the injury persists to show broken bone from his skull. This injury goes to show how incredibly durable his species is; this would've killed any other Theropod in comparison. Like the original versions of the Chronicles of Paleus Dinosaurs, he wears jewelry/armor on his head, shoulders, and legs. On his left hand, he wears a ring with a tooth covered in stained blood on it. At first, it could be mistaken for a jewel of sorts, but Daegladi Sr. himself states the tooth is a "painful reminder of his own sins", which is a common line Daegladi Sr. has about himself as a whole. His coloration is a distinct dark, cobalt coloration, with his armor being a more dark violet coloration. His eyes are normally orange, but his right eye was damaged and rendered into a more pinkish, near blinded color. According to development notes by Shiramu-Kuromu, Daegladi Sr. had a finalized design back from when pictures of the other main characters were drawn in an older artstyle. At this point, Daegladi Sr. was a Tyrannosaurus rex. However, Shiramu-Kuromu was rather unsatisfied with the character's design at the time, and thus his design was never publicly uploaded; the same also applied to Bishop's father. However, as 2016 arrived, Daegladi Sr. was the first major character of the Chronicles of Paleus to receive a redesign, in which Daegladi Sr. is now a fictional, giant sized species of Theropod. His size and mass measurements are the result of multiplying the height and length numbers of the largest T. rex specimen, "Sue", by 2.7 times the original. Taking the minimum mass of Sue and multiplying it by 1.5 times the lower end estimate, and then by 2.7 of the resulting number, nets the mass measurements of Daegladi Sr. as well. History Personality Daegladi Sr. is first introduced in the crossover getting in the way of Red Claw from attacking Littlefoot and his friends. Daegladi Sr. simply glares down at the smaller Theropod to voice his disapproval of a larger sized carnivore trying to hunt prey that are too small to even be considered a meal, and scares off Red Claw with his sheer size and intimidating expression alone. After Red Claw leaves, Daegladi Sr. is greeted with a surprised reaction from Chomper in Sharptooth language, but much to Chomper's surprise, Daegladi Sr. can speak both his natural language, and also the languages of both herbivores and carnivores of the Land Before Time universe as well. He tells the children if they're lost from their parents, and tells them that they should head home before it gets dark. When Cera gives an insult to Daegladi Sr., he takes it as if he deserves it and promptly leaves. Later on, when Red Claw, Screech, and Thud are hunting a lone Longneck in the Mysterious Beyond, and are struggling to fight said Sauropod, Daegladi Sr. appears from a cloud of dust caused by the fight when the Longneck tries to bury Red Claw and his gang under rocks, and Daegladi Sr. kills the Longneck in a single biting attack. When Red Claw is surprised to see Daegladi Sr. again, Daegladi tells him in Sharptooth language that he needs not to see a Sharptooth starve due to an unsuccessful attempt to hunt a more logical choice of prey, and when Daegladi Sr. gives the offer for the three carnivores to help themselves to the kill, they gladly agree, but are all very confused about Daegladi Sr.'s "inconsistent behavior", to which Daegladi Sr. even feels confused about regarding his current location in this universe. When he shows up later in the Great Valley when Chomper and Ruby invites him, he is immediately subjected to hostility from Topsy, stating that a Sharptooth such as Daegladi Sr. should've never been allowed into the valley in the first place. Daegladi Sr., rather bluntly, says that if he were like any of the rest he would've flat out killed them all before they even had a chance to speak. Regardless, though, he doesn't argue against any of the insults thrown towards him. However, he does make note that Topsy reminds himself of a very close friend of his who has helped him with his personal self-loathing nature. Daegladi Sr. also points out that if anybody desires to call him a monstrous Dinosaur, then they are free to speak at any time and he will not argue against it. At times, both Littlefoot and Chomper often compare Daegladi Sr. to Doc, to whom Daegladi Sr. is unfamiliar with and asks what they see that reminds them of this character. They are quick to mention the scars on Daegladi Sr.'s face, to which Daegladi Sr. asks what caused the scars on Doc's face. They aren't certain, but Daegladi Sr. adds that his own scars were the result of a very monstrous by personality Dinosaur, of which he never outright says which species said Dinosaur is to them. He seems to not wish to scare them with the details that an herbivorous Dinosaur is the biggest cause of Daegladi Sr.'s cynical, self-reproachful nature and his personal hatred of himself. However, despite that, and due to the context of this particular Dinosaur's interactions with him, Daegladi Sr. only faults himself about it. Linguistics/Voice Even in his own series, Daegladi Sr. finds it relatively easy to learn new languages. In the crossover where he first appears, he barely even has to try to learn the languages of Flattooth and Sharptooth species; he simply needed to hear the both of them speak to learn their languages. In Chronicles of Paleus, he speaks a language which to the reader would be English, but if he were to use this language in The Land Before Time's setting, he would've caused mass confusion since he would've been speaking in a fictional language altogether. There is apparently an actual reason he chooses not to roar; his roar, when actually used, is apparently very destructive in nature to the point anything in range is hit with the force of a hurricane level storm. However, this is apparently just a rumor; despite that, Daegladi Sr.'s father actually DOES possess this ability as a means of laying waste to a landscape in order to forcefully end a war that was going on for too long than what it should have been. As stated above, Daegladi Sr. does not roar; he deliberately is against the idea. In fact, when he speaks, he is technically whispering even though it sounds like he is speaking in a normal tone. Even considering this fact, his voice is very deep in baritone, all the while maintaining a sense of hidden fury and, very frequently, guilt. His growls when he speaks Sharptooth language cause the conversation he has with Red Claw later to cause some minor confusion; he sounds incredibly calm and laid back in this language, often dry and emotionless. In all languages he speaks in, however, he is noted as sounded like an aged veteran who has experienced some form of tragedy on his end, in one fashion or another. This is related to his backstory for Chronicles of Paleus, due to the fact Daegladi Sr. was exploited as a scapegoat for one of the villain's goals of using the corpses of various Dinosaurs as fuels for his various machines of war, and as a result, framed Daegladi Sr.'s species for causing a food shortage among the carnivores. In regards to a possible voice actor, a future Voice Actor Meme specifically for the Chronicles of Paleus characters will have Liam Neeson cast as Daegladi Sr., with an alternate version of the meme featuring Tetsuya Bessho as his Japanese voice actor. The alternate version for his Japanese voice is a homage to the actor's role for the character "One-eyed Baku", an old, giant Tyrannosaurus rex called a "Big Jaw" from the Anime movie "You Are Umasou". The film in question also serves as a huge inspiration to Daegladi and his son's behavior and personalities; carnivores who eat meat to survive and portrayed as sympathetic characters at the same time. Paul St. Peter was considered as a side-option, but his interpretation of Daegladi Sr. would've been "too demonic" for the character in question, considering his role as Kurama/Nine-Tailed Demon Fox from Naruto. Neutrality While it is clear his son allies himself with the Dinosaurs of the Great Valley, it is even more clear that Daegladi Sr. doesn't choose to belong to any single side between Flatteeth and Sharpteeth. This causes a lot of confusion between characters from both sides, as it causes them unable to define what they truly think of Daegladi Sr.. For instance, when Red Claw is chased off by Daegladi Sr.'s interference, Red Claw fears Daegladi Sr. as a result. When Daegladi Sr. appears later and assists in killing a Longneck for Red Claw, Screech, and Thud, the former is confused by Daegladi Sr.'s sudden change in behavior, but all three are equally honored when Daegladi Sr. gives them the full meal of the killed prey to them and asks for none of it in return, as Daegladi Sr. was apparently just passing through the area. When he later is seen again and invited into the Great Valley by Chomper and Ruby, he is greeted with a bit of hostility from the locals, but most of it comes from Topsy. Daegladi Sr., rather coldly, says that had he so wanted to he would've killed all of them if he were even remotely like "them". At first, he seems to hint that he's referring to the often mindless Sharpteeth, but when a certain character from the Chronicles of Paleus is revealed, it is distinctly clear he is referring to somebody they don't know about, and an herbivore at that. Daegladi Sr. has a very strict moral code of needing to kill solely to eat and survive, and any other reasons to kill are disgusting in Daegladi Sr.'s views, as he calls these encounters as "disregard for life on either side". Trivia * Daegladi Sr.'s roar ability, in addition to his overall design, has minor nodes to the Daikaiju Godzilla 1998/Zilla. His coloration and scarring makes him resemble One-eyed Baku from You Are Umasou, who is the same character who serves as an inspiration for Daegladi Sr. himself. The actual design of his eyes also reference Godzilla 1998/Zilla even further due to how they're shaped. * Daegladi Sr.'s abnormal size and hidden abilities classify him as a "Demi-Deity Grade" power grade on Shiramu-Kuromu's personal scale of powers and abilities for characters. Daegladi Jr. himself, however, has little to not actual connection to Demigods of Deities aside from his father's fame and legendary status.' * Daegladi Sr.'s design and personality are created as a Foil to one of the two main antagonists of Chronicles of Paleus; Daegladi Sr.'s monstrous appearance, in particular, heavily contrasts with his counterpart's monstrous characterization. * Daegladi Sr. lacks feathers because in-story, feathering is akin to hair in how it can sometimes be lost permanently in individuals; in other words, Daegladi Sr. is technically bald. Category:OC Category:Sharptooth OCs Category:Non-Canon Category:Non Land Before Time Category:Friendly Sharptooths Category:Pack Leader Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Category:Bothtooth OCs